A Certain Baskerville Teatime
by applepie1989
Summary: What happened during a teatime in the Baskerville Household when Jack came to visit..


_**A/N**: My semester ended... and i did not do well for it. Still, I am glad for the break to have started and catch up on personal stuff. On a note, Light and Dark will be on hiatus, seeing the constant trolling Jun had been throwing us each month, especially in one day time T_T, that i truly want to give up on it. I will revise the entire plot and see how it goes :) Until then, will be posting short fanfics for Pandora hearts, like this one.  
_

_Oh dear Jun-sensei, please let this entire story end in a good ending for all the characters, especially Jack...  
_

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pandora Hearts_ because if I did I will have known everything and cry in happiness and sadness. T_T

* * *

******A Certain Baskerville Tea time**

A Pandora Hearts fan-fiction

* * *

Jack had always wondered how Lacie's lips would have tasted like…

Will it be sweet as the honey his servant brought out for his toasts in breakfast?

Or a bittersweet poison that he would gladly tasted?

Those thoughts had always been in his mind ever since he knew of women and men, kissing and sex, killing and prostitution … For these past ten years, the years without her, he always had dreams of her kissing him and holding his hands, a dream far lovelier than the rough caresses, the nauseating kisses, the heated touches of those lower beings who only bought him for his body and face.

But her beautiful crimson eyes and that sad but beautiful melody echoed in his mind, and the promise he made to her had led him to where he was now. As a _true_ nobleman called Jack Vessalius.

And finally, on that similar snowy day, he had found her.

Just like how she had found him.

Right now, the two of them were having tea in the Baskerville tower where she was staying in, waiting for a certain black haired man to arrive.

As jade eyes continued to watch his beloved from his seat that she had sat up for him, his heart fluttered with every smile, every look and every action she made as she recounted some interesting gossips and events she heard and attended.

"Jack. Are you even listening?" Lacie asked with a look of annoyance and Jack gave a small laugh at this new expression that bestowed on her face. How beautiful she was, even when she was annoyed.

"Or are you too busy looking at me with such blissfulness on your face my cute Jack?" Lacie smirked, taking her cup of tea with one hand and leaning closer to the Vessalius. Jack's face reddened at the vision of her crimson hypnotizing eyes and shifted back.

"You always like to tease me Lacie," Jack whispered softly, remembering dearly of the time she snipped his hair and cut his ear. That small scar still remained and he made it that way as a second proof that the girl in front of him was not a figment of a dream. "It's been so long since our last meeting… it's natural for me to be making sure all of this is real."

As he looked down at his cup, Jack did not noticed Lacie's crimson eyes soften slightly, before turning her head to look outside her window, letting the Vessalius do what he wanted.

Jack looked up and his jade eyes as always took in his beloved's grown form, tracing each beautiful contour the warm sun has fallen on. His senses were filled with her, this time, no longer in dreams or memories. His eyes fell on to her lush lips and his cheeks grew warm.

"Lacie."

"Brother!" The beautiful voice began to fill with joy as she left her seat from Jack to receive her dear brother from the entrance. "So did you bring the snacks?"

"I added in the chicken sandwiches that you loved."

"Thank you Brother! You're the best!"

Oswald Baskerville's stoic face held a small warm smile, only shown when his sister was in his presence, Jack noted as jade eyes took in the two siblings' interactions with a small twinge of envy. Eyes lingered at the contact Lacie gave to Oswald, a hug on the man's arm, and his heart wished he could experience the woman's touch in the same manner.

Just a touch of her hair or a hug… like that one time when he first found her... instead of waiting for Lacie's impulse to touch him. But Jack Vessalius was patient. Only when it comes to Lacie.

He will not touch her, until she gave her permission or ask for it.

When his eyes met emotionless violet eyes, Jack jumped slightly from his seat before shifting his gaze to Lacie, his heart thumping at the sudden eye contact.

_I can never get used to Oswald no matter how many times I visited…_

Not that he was afraid of the man; he just could not relax in his gaze… those eyes that always seemed to bore through him… And this man, was Lacie's dear older brother. The servant of Glen Baskerville, who was being trained to be the next head of the household.

Lacie turned to Jack with the basket of goodies brought by Oswald and smiled knowingly to the blonde haired Vessalius. Setting it on the table, she took out the content in the basket, revealing macaroons, chocolates, chicken sandwiches, muffins and small cakes.

"Don't they look delicious Jack? My brother always knows what snacks I craved for at the moment," Lacie smiled as Oswald took his place in between Jack and Lacie, seating down silently. "Which one do you wish to have?"

Not shifting his gaze from Lacie, he smiled warmly and said, "I will have whatever you have Lacie. I am sure they all taste delicious if you say so."

"Hmm…"

Lacie stared at Jack for a moment before looking down at the food with contemplative eyes. Her crimson eyes brightened and her pale fingers lifted up a yellow macaroon.

"Then this it is. I will feed you."

Oswald looked to his sister with narrowed eyes.

"Ah?" Jack tilted his head, unsure for a moment what Lacie was planning to do. Her words rang through his mind.

_Feed you.. Feed you.. Feed you.. Feed you.. Feed you.. Feed you.. Feed you... ...  
_

Once he finally let the words sank in, the Vessalius blushed prettily, like a rose in full bloom, making the woman smirked and let loose an amused giggle.

"It will be like you are a child and I am your mother. Here! Say ah!" Lacie said, reaching out her hand to Jack's petal lips with the macaroon.

"La... Lacie!" Jack protested as jade eyes turned to Oswald. His face paled when noticing violet eyes staring at him intensely.

_In front of Oswald? _Jack thought as he looked back to Lacie who was waiting for his reaction with much expectation. But… to have Lacie, the girl that he loved to feed him… he... could handle being fed in front of the stoic man.

What pride did he had left anyway besides being a lovesick being as he was.

With a small swallow of saliva, Jack moved forward and opened his lips slowly, letting the sweet biscuit be guided into his mouth by those pale fingers.

"That is right Jack," Lacie cooed, "Now take a bite and tell me how it tasted."

He bit down and with a small crack of the macaroon; he chewed the content in his mouth, savoring the sweetness given by Lacie. His body grew hotter as he swallowed and closed his eyes from the lingering taste.

"Sweet… taste of vanilla…"

After swallowing, Jack moved and took the last bite of the macaroon, his lips lingering at her fingertips. His pink tongue gently swiping any crumbs that could be on her beautiful fingers, not noticing Lacie's slightly reddened face before shifting back to his seat, basking in bliss of being fed by Lacie.

Lacie silently retracted back her hand and smiled gently at Jack's expression before turning to her brother. Violet eyes lingered at the lips of the Vessalius and Lacie knew her brother's thoughts too well.

"Oswald, here! You can feed Jack too!" Lacie cheerfully pushed a piece of decorated chocolate into her brother's hand.

"EHH?"

Jack turned to Lacie as Oswald looked to Lacie stunned.

"Lacie… what are you planning?" The Baskerville asked, sighing softly as he looked at the chocolate in his hand and back to his grinning sister.

"Feeding Jack," Lacie stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oswald could not help but furrowed his eyebrow, a slight headache occurring, unsure of what his sister was thinking.

"Jack, you do not mind Oswald feeding you do you?" Lacie turned to Jack with a beautiful smile, the smile she always used if she wanted things to go her way. Oswald turned to Jack, the younger man's effeminate face still pink.

"I…" Jack looked at the older Baskerville with hesitance but upon seeing Lacie's beautiful smile and sparkling crimsons that the Vessalius knew what he had to do to see that expression remain on his beloved's face.

In this tower… there were only the three of them… these peaceful, tender and gentle times… And Jack wanted Lacie to always be smiling in his presence, as long as he could stay in the estate.

"I… do not mind… if that is what Lacie wants."

Lacie's smile widened at Jack's answer and the Vessalius meekly looked to the older man who was in the midst of turmoil. Violet eyes gazed at the piece of chocolate on his fingers and moved to linger on Jack's lips, his expression unreadable.

"Jack, you should close your eyes. If not my brother will be _embarrassed_," Lacie laughed as she leaned forward with her arms on the table, enjoying the scene in front of her. Jack raised an eyebrow on the idea of Oswald being embarrassed whereas Oswald pointed a glare at his sister who was enjoying this far too much for his liking.

"Lacie, then you should continue to feed him." Oswald raised his chocolate to his sister, who shook her head lightly.

"No," She smirked, "I want to see _you_ feed my dear Jack, Brother."

Oswald knew he was fighting a losing battle, understanding well he could not say no to Lacie. He looked to Jack, taking in the man's pink face and held up the chocolate, his fingers already stained by the melting delicacy.

"Jack."

Jack's heart thumped at hearing his name from the man's lips, glancing to Lacie, wondering what to do.

"Close your eyes Jack," Lacie instructed gently and Jack, letting Lacie's voice entered into his mind, closed his eyes with a sigh, golden lashes touching his cheek.

"Now, open your mouth slowly."

His mouth opened slightly without hesitation and he heard the shifting of fabric. His heart thumped faster as his nose inhaling the strong smell of chocolate getting closer and the smell of cologne.

_So Oswald smells like this… _Jack thought wistfully, waiting patiently for Lacie's next command. When he felt the surface of the chocolate pressed against his lips, Lacie voiced out her next command.

"Open wider Jack, and let my brother placed the chocolate in your mouth."

Jack did as he was told and when he tasted the rich chocolate melt at the touch of his tongue, his body grew much hotter than it did with the macaroon. He could not help but sighed softly at the taste as his mouth instinctively closed around the fingertips that had placed the chocolate.

"Ja-"

He heard a sudden shift of the chair and a soft groan, the fingers strangely enough remained in his mouth. His tongue gently and sensually licked off the melted chocolate coating around the surface, the taste overwhelming his senses.

"Good Jack.." He could hear Lacie's praise at the back of his mind as his tongue continued his licking. "Make sure none of the chocolate remained on the fingers. After all, clean hands are important to a pianist."

"Hn…"

Jack moaned around the fingers at her voice and after confirming there was no more remnant of chocolate, he finally let go of the fingers reluctantly. A trail of saliva connecting from his lips broke off away from the fingers and rolled down at the side of his mouth. He swallowed the chocolate and moaned once more, wondering if the fingers would pass him another.

"Do you wish for another chocolate Jack?" Lacie asked and Jack was about to open his mouth to reply-

"_**That**_… is enough Lacie… stop this nonsense.."

"But you enjoyed it dear Brother. Now don't you say you don't. I have known you better with that enticing look on your face."

"…"

When Jack finally opened his eyes, Oswald's dark violet eyes and slightly breathless reddened face greeted him. Widened jade eyes focused on the saliva coated fingers of Oswald in his vision and the wheels in his mind started to move.

"… Oswald! I…" Jack quickly covered his mouth, the lingering taste of the chocolate remained heavily on his tongue. Lacie's soft laughter filled the room as the two men stared at each other, disbelief in what that had just occurred.

"Jack, do you wish for another?" Lacie asked once more and Jack's gaze switched to the amused woman and shook his head rapidly.

"No more Lacie. I will eat by myself this time." Jack replied quickly, avoiding Oswald's and Lacie's gazes and took a piece of chocolate from the sliver plate.

"Hmm," Lacie hummed a lilting tune and began to tuck into the snacks with a huge smirk on her face. "You should try the cakes too. They are baked by the chefs in our kitchen."

"Ah…"

He popped it into his mouth and let the taste spread, hoping it would calm him down a little. He heard Oswald sighed once more, and jade eyes peeked from beneath blond tresses to see the Baskerville using the same saliva coated fingers reach out for a piece of chocolate. Those fingers entered the Baskerville's lips with the chocolate and Jack could not help think of that one thought.

"You know Brother, I will have to let you know that will be an indirect kiss with my Jack," Lacie laughed as she took a sip from her tea, soaking in the sight of the blushing Jack and stoned Oswald.

"Lacie… stop before Jack goes red any further…" Oswald commanded and Lacie kept her mouth shut, knowing to stop before she incurred her brother's silent treatment.

Jack jumped when Oswald moved closer with a handkerchief he had taken out but relaxed himself when realizing the Baskerville was wiping away saliva and chocolate around his mouth. What he did to Oswald was truly... embarrassing for both of them... even though it was on a whim for Lacie.

"Thank you Oswald… and I… apologize if I had made you uncomfortable…"

"… No… it's alright Jack."

Oswald looked away from Jack, though the red on his pale face had not went entirely away. And the Vessalius understood it was better if the two of them shall not bring up this incident any more in the future. No matter what Lacie had said.

"Oh you two are just over-reacting," Lacie pouted before the sounds of bellowing cloak entered the room.

"Ah. To think you have started to have tea first without me," Glen said with mock sadness as he stepped inside, moving towards the table and grabbed a macaroon.

"Master. I apologize," Oswald was about to stand up from his seat, flustered for once but was stopped by Glen.

"Relax Oswald, after all we can't make our guest wait past tea time can we?" Glen looked towards Jack, whose face reddened once more and made him suspicious at the similar state on his servant.

His eyes studied the expressions of the two men and the smirking Lacie and his lips twitched.

"So… did I _miss_ out on anything?"

"I am so happy that you asked Glen! Well... you see, your dear servant and my Jack had just-"

"Lacie!"

And so it was that happened in a certain tea time in the Baskerville Household.


End file.
